


The Wedding

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Weddings, Whatever Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Hannah, Luke and Ashton are drunk in a hotel in Vegas. Hannah has a brilliant idea and Marianne tags along with it.





	The Wedding

In any normal circumstances, Ashton Frey and Luke Wright are not sitting on the same table together – let alone kissing. That was the power of alcohol, turning sworn enemies into lovers. Whether their relationship will blossom like the ones told in young adult novels or become as filthy as the comics stashed under Isabella’s bed.

“Tell me Feathers, why do we hate each other again?”

Ashton pulls Luke towards his shoulders. “Because you’re a pompous arrogant asshole, Luke Wright!”

“And that’s why you love me!” Luke cackled in pure crazy mode. “You want your shiny abs against my shiny butt. And that’s why you can’t leave me alone.”

“You’re an absolute beast!”

“And you can’t help but find me undeniably sexy.”  

“Oh my god,” Marianne sipped her coffee looking disgusted at the two men but drawn to them at the same time. Her partner ran towards them. “Hey Hannah, what are you doing?”

Hannah giggled. “I’m just saying hello. I haven’t seen them in such a while.”

“To be honest,” Marianne reminded her, “it wasn’t the most harmonious splits in the world. I thought you never wanted to see his face again?”

“He might want to see pictures of the children,” Hannah laughed, wobbling around in her high heels. Marianne grabbed her by the wrist and took the glasses back to the bar. “Hey Marianne, what was that for?” Hannah asked.

“I don’t want you spilling anything.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Hey!” Ashton said with his collar drenched in sweat. “Isn’t that your ex-wife?”

“Yes!” Luke said, combing his hair over with his fingers. “It is indeed. Oh hello, Hannah!”

“Look!” Hannah shoved her 24-carat-gold iPhone from Dubai in Luke’s face. “Henry and Annalise on their first day at school today.”

“What are they doing in King’s Cross station with those suitcases?”

“They’re on their way to Hogwarts!”

“I don’t believe it!” Suddenly, Luke was sad – the glass was empty.

 “Why don’t you two get married?” Hannah suggested to the smitten men.

“Married?” Luke screeched. “I’ve already tied the knot once.”

“Where did that come from?” Ashton slurred rubbing bottles on his chest. “One minute we’re talking about Hogwarts and the next marriage.”

Marianne crept behind her. “Hannah, I think we should go back to the hotel.”

“Yes,” Hannah cried out. “That’s a wonderful idea, then we can get Kylie to come to the wedding too.” Her eyes glistened as she rubbed her hands together.  “I’ll happily give you away,” Hannah said to the couple. “Marianne can be best man.”

Marianne felt like the odd one out – since she was sober, she was the brightest of the bunch. “Shouldn’t I be a bridesmaid?”

“No Kylie would insist on being the bridesmaid,” Hannah laughed. “Besides you’re the manliest of all of us. You do wear the trousers.”

“And what about Ashton’s friends?” Marianne asked. “Wouldn’t they be upset if we did this wedding and they weren’t invited?”

“I’ve got them all on Facebook, I’ll film it so they won’t miss it.”

“Where exactly are they supposed to get married?”

“Marianne, THIS IS LAS VEGAS!” Hannah erupted with hiccups.

Marianne snatched a chair from the other table and pushed Hannah onto it. She looked over at the bartender. “Can I have a glass of water please?”

“Here you are,” the bartender said with a cheesy American smile. “I got you a jog of water and some glasses.”

“Oh, cocktails!” Luke screamed like a kid in a sweet shop.

“Do you remember when I used to call you Peter Pan?” Hannah asked Luke.

Luke shook his head and poured the water into his wine glass.

Marianne folded her arms. “You know that’s for Hannah, right?”

“She’s going to drink all that.” Luke poured water into Ashton’s half empty glass of Guinness.

Hannah ended up pouring her own glass of water, taking a sip before standing up and resting on Marianne’s shoulder. The minute they turned their backs, they heard a splash on the table.

“This tastes like water,” Luke spat out.

Marianne rolled her eyes. “It is water you prick!”  

In the end, Marianne was glad she was sober. She got to enjoy Hannah’s adorable drunk tactics and she couldn’t wait to see the horrified face on Luke’s face when he finds out he’s ended up marrying a man. Luke was one of those odd homophobes that didn’t like men being together but smoking hot lesbians were acceptable.

There was something thrilling about wearing a Victorian suit for men and a nice black hat to go with her black hair. Hannah wore her favourite lavender dress and a white hat with a bouquet of orchids on top.

There was a small chapel across the road from the hotel. Hannah’s goddaughter, Kylie was, of course, delighted that her precious fairy godfather was getting married again. She was just as excited for the wedding as Hannah was. They managed to book the service for 1 AM.

And as the bartender rang the bell for last orders, Marianne, Hannah and Kylie took the two grooms-to-be to the chapel called Rainbow Cuddles. Where their wedding was hosted by Barack Obama.

Hannah was true to her words, “She filmed the wedding on her phone and made it live on her Facebook feed. She tagged Rebecca Gales, Zachary Steel and Isabella Santos so they would be the first to see the fruitful union of the two men with their lewd handholding.

Zachary and Rebecca couldn’t finish their valentine’s meal, for they knew it was the moment when the world heard Isabella’s heart shatter.


End file.
